Happy Birthday Lee
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: A short oneshot. Two old men sit on a mountain.


Happy Birthday Lee...

By Mugan Von Hellscream

For greatest quality listen to FULL Dead Island Trailer Music (Without Effects) HD on Youtube.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

An old man made his way up the side of a mountain, his back hunched over and using a twisted wooded cane to support him. His dark green robes, highlighted by the occasional orange stitching, fluttered lightly in the breeze. Today would be his one hundredth birthday and like he had been doing for the past 56 years he made his climb up the mountain. He slowly made his way up and the sun was beginning to set. His gray hair blew in the wind and after all these years it still surrounded his head like the bowl cut he had in his youth.

He exited the slightly forested path and arrived at the top of the mountain overlooking the village. There he saw his last remaining childhood friend and gave a cheerful greeting. "Naruto-kun!"

The man. a year younger than he was turned to face him from his spot overlooking the village and smiled brightly. "Lee!"

The two approached each other and embraced, feelings of brotherly affection warming their bodies. "Its been to long my friend." Lee said as he released his friend.

"I know..." Naruto sighed as he gazed at his friend with sad eyes. "... looks like you'll be keeping that first promise of yours..."

Lee chuckled sadly. "Yes... so it would seem..." Turning slowly Lee made his way towards the edge of the mountain side and carefully sat down on the edge. Naruto following his example, sat next to him and the two gazed across the village. They sat in calm peaceful silence for a time before Lee spoke. "How are you doing Naruto-kun..."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, before he sighed and lowered his head. "Its killing me Lee..."

Lee nodded and let out a breath. "... I know what your going through..." Naruto turned to look at his friend. "Teachers and friends dieing..." Lee's gave a shuddering breath. "Seeing our wives and children go before us..."

Naruto nodded and a tear escaped his eye. "Its been a painful journey... living this long." Lee nodded and looked up at the sky. There was another long moment of silence until. "Thirty minutes left... I wish you would die already..."

Lee's eyes widened and he burst out laughing holding his sides. Naruto soon joined him and they held on to each other for support. After a while the two calmed down and the two gazed at the setting sun, each remembering that day so many years ago.

_**Flashback...**_

Naruto stood in the falling rain, watching from afar as another friend was put in the ground. Today it was Kiba, a heart attack at fifty three. He hadn't known how long he had been there when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning his head his eyes met those of is friend Rock Lee. Naruto turned to his comrade and pulled him into a crushing hug. "God damn it Lee... I had only just seen him an hour before..."

Lee nodded tears in his eyes. "I know... Naruto-kun..."

The two stood there for a moment before Naruto released him and took a step back. "I don't know how many times I can take this Lee... Tenten last year, Neji the week before that... Sakura, Sasuke... Ino..."

Naruto stood there looking like a hallowed man. It was crushing to see and Lee couldn't stand it. "Naruto-kun..." Said blonde looked up at him. "I'm going to live till I'm a hundred years old... and if I can not do that, I will come back to life and live till I'm three hundred, and if I can't do that-"

Lee was cut off by the sound of Naruto's booming laughter and Lee smiled seeing his friend as he should be. Naruto, hunched over holding his sides looked up at his friend and smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that bushy brows..."

_**Flashback end...**_

Naruto chuckled as he gazed out at the horizon, the sun finally slipping below the edge. "Its been some journey, huh Lee..." Naruto turned to his friend and froze. Lee was slumped against his side, his eyes closed, and a content smile on his face. Naruto blinked his eyes tearing eyes and looked at the watch on his wrist. "Five minutes after..." He mumbled softly.

Naruto brushed a hand through his blonde hair, and sad smile spread across his un aged face. "Happy Birhtday Lee...

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Hope you enjoyed...


End file.
